Manually-operated sealing tools for joining and sealing the overlapped ends of steel or plastic strapping are of course well-known and the state of the prior art is exemplified by means of U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,185 which was issued on Jan. 7, 1992 to Angarola, U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,607 which was issued on Aug. 1, 1967 to Haraden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,366 which was previously issued on May 14, 1963 to Haraden, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,979 which was issued on Jun. 15, 1954 to Childress. In addition, it is seen that U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,575 which was issued on May 5, 1992 to Angarola et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,592 which was issued on Jan. 25, 1972 to Beach, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,256 which was issued on Mar. 1, 1966 to Young are also of interest for their disclosures of various sealed joints which are impressed or formed upon overlapped end portions of steel or plastic strapping.
While the aforenoted tools, particularly, for example, the tool such as that disclosed and illustrated within the patent issued to Childress, certainly operate satisfactorily in that they adequately perform clinching or crimping operations in connection with the mounting of seal members upon overlapped ends of strapping, the tools are relatively complex. In addition, and more importantly, while such tools can of course readily achieve their sealing functions, the resulting crimped seals, comprising the seal members and the overlapped ends of the strapping, are relatively flat or planar. Accordingly, the seals are relatively insecure in that the seals are subject to disengagement, that is, the overlapped ends of the strapping can become loosened with respect to each other, under the exertion of tensile loads because the flat or planar surfaces of the strapping ends can in effect slide or move with respect to each other.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved manually-operated sealing tool for sealing the overlapped ends of plastic strapping, as well as for a seal member to be used in conjunction with such tool, by means of a sealed joint which will effectively prevent the loosening or relative disengagement of the overlapped ends of the plastic strapping with respect to each other.